Dr April 2: Here We Go Again!
by kerrbear
Summary: April's life is not easy, what with her cousin Amanda, her daughters, the turtles, and being pregnant, her life is always chaotic. When everyone gets sick, it's Dr. April to the rescue! Better than it sounds...R&R!


Sorry, I know this took longer than expected to do one simple sequel, but it's here now so I wish for no complaints. Fair warning that Donny and April and the others might seem a little out of character. Anyway, I'm just going to shut up now and allow you to enjoy…Well hopefully you'll enjoy it….

D.A.2

Here sits our most beloved purple clad turtle possibly in the worst place on Earth. This place appears to be more scheming than Bishop, more devious than the Shredder, more powerful than anything he's ever faced. Just being in the building seems to suffocate him it's…The pediatrician's office.

Yes, Donatello is now in the pediatrician's office. This place is probably the worst enemy for both him and April. This is why most of the time they play games against each other. The rules are the winner gets to stay home while the loser takes the kids to the doctor's. Since April and Donny both hate the fact that most of these kids are running around and crawling with germs, it's a full-out war. Most of the time April wins…This is probably due to the fact that Mikey gives her good tips on how to win all the games they play.

April and Donny have been happily married for seven years. In that time they have had two more children after Faith. Their second daughter was born when Faith was two, and they named her Hope. Another three years later the third daughter came along named Joy. Faith is now seven years old, Hope is five years old, and Joy is two years old. Now April is pregnant with two twin boys. Donny was relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with the horrors of having to put up with teenage daughters, but he was also upset because now they would have five kids, just the thought of it makes him pass out.

So, here he is after losing ten games of "Connect Four" to April he finally decided to give it all up and take the girls. Now, the girls are pretty much normal on the outside. Each of them has developed April's red hair. Faith has green eyes, Hope has blue eyes, and Joy has brown eyes. Their skin feels almost like that of a reptile, but no one can notice that their skin is any different except when they're touched. April has all ready explained that it was some "odd problem" that they were born with. Really, it was just because Donny's type of skin was more dominant than April's but nobody knows that the father of these girls is a giant turtle as well. On the inside, these girls are all cold blooded, and so far they've been good on keeping it low profile. (AN: No flames on that part, I know it's impossible, but so are giant talking turtles, so if everyone sees my point we can moveon without this causing a major problem…) Also, the girls are highly agile and flexible, and of course they are being taught ninjitsu. Except for Joy for obvious reasons.

"Faith, Hope, and Joy O'Neil?" A nurse asked from the doorway.

"Here we go…" Donny muttered gathering up his daughters and following the nurse into a nearby check up room.

"Now, what seems to be the problem with your daughters Mr. O'Neil?" The nurse asked.

Donny gave out an exasperated sigh. "Faith has the signs of laryngitis, Hope has the signs of the flu, and Joy has the signs of having strep throat, and if we can just make this appointment as quick as possible we won't have to pay a big bill." Donny said monotonously.

"Mr. O'Neil, You're not going to be charged every minute that you spend here. Besides, what if they really don't have any of those illnesses? Then they'd be getting the wrong prescription, and that won't help them much. I'll have to run some tests to see if this all comes out positive."

"Oh, here we go. Listen, I know my own daughters and I can tell what they have. I don't want to ring up a huge bill because of some stupid tests that are probably phonies anyway. Do they even have a test for laryngitis? Because I think I'm getting screwed personally."

"Mr. O'Neil, although there is no test for laryngitis, we can check to make sure that Faith really does have it, and give her a prescription, and there is a test for strep throat and the flu. May I please examine your daughters and I can call you back tomorrow with the results?"

"But what if they're all negative? Then this is just a big waste of my time." Donny protested.

The nurse gave out a big sigh. "Mr. O'Neil, I'm only doing my job…"

"No, you're trying to screw me about a thousand bucks. I'm on to you lady, I know this scheme. So even if there isn't anything wrong with any of my daughters you're still going to charge me." Donny snapped.

The nurse began to rub her temples. "This is the last time I ever follow my mother's advice…" She muttered.

"This is all a huge scam I'm out of here!" Donny yelled hysterically before racing out of the check up room with the girls in tow.

"MR. O'NEIL! THE TESTS!" The nurse screamed racing after him.

"Hey! You have to pay!" The secretary yelled.

"HA! I WAS RIGHT! THIS IS A SCAM FOR MY MONEY!" Donny yelled before racing down the stairs and out into the street with the nurse and the secretary racing after him.

D.A.2

April sat at the kitchen table rubbing her temples. Mikey sat next to her trying not to have milk spray out of his nose from his laughter. Donny stood in front of April with both of the girls there coughing and looking completely miserable.

"So, let me get this straight…The nurse had you wait an hour before seeing you so you had to be around germy kids, and after all that grief you just decided to run out of the office screaming like a maniac about how the doctors were all scamming you? And because of this the girls never took any tests, therefore they don't have a prescription, and therefore they're probably not going to get better any time soon?" April asked impatiently.

"Well, when you put it that way it doesn't sound great." Donny muttered trying to ignore Mikey's snickers.

"Doesn't sound great? Wow, Donny you're brilliant. It's actually horrible, but hey, whatever floats your boat." April said sarcastically.

"Wow, I thought you would be mad, but you're actually pretty calm." Donny said.

"No, Donny. I'm not mad. How could I be mad? I'M FURIOUS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID YOU TEACH YOURSELF TO BE A MORON? OR DOES IT JUST COME NATURALLY? THIS IS GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO BE STUCK TAKING CARE OF THEM JUST LIKE I ALWAYS DO! JUST LIKE THE LAST TIME WHEN MASTER SPLINTER LEFT ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU FOUR DUMBOS AND MEET MY DOOM! THAT WAS THE WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE! NOT TO MENTION YOU LOST ALL THE DOGS ON OUR HONEYMOON! TWENTY-TWO DOGS DOWN THE DRAIN THANKS TO YOUR STUPID FINGERS!" April screamed.

"For the thousandth time I'm sorry for losing the dogs by losing my grip on the leashes and for practically killing you when we were sick!" Donny exclaimed.

"MY BLOOD PRESSURE IS STILL HIGH FROM THAT INCIDENT AND YOU KNOW I JUST…Girls, leave the kitchen mommy's yelling…CANNOT BELIEVE HOW INCONSIDERATE AND HOW YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW YOUR STUPID ACTIONS EFFECT SOME VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE….**LIKE ME!**" April screamed.

By this time, Leo and Raph we standing in the doorway watching the action unfold while Mikey was dying on the floor laughing.

"Jeez, if I knew marriage was going to be this bad with you I would've just handed you over to Casey." Donny muttered.

"What did you just say?" April asked.

"Nothing." Donny said.

"Yes, you did. You said something what did you say?" April said.

"I told you, I didn't say anything, I was just thinking out loud." Donny protested.

"No you weren't, now what did you say?"

"Nothing!" Donny snapped.

"Donny, for God sake! Which is it? Did you say something or did you say nothing?" April asked exasperated.

"I did say something, I said nothing!" Donny retorted.

"I give up! Sometimes you're as bad as Mikey!" April snapped storming out of the room.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled.

D.A.2

"Have you ever noticed that your mother becomes more irritating once she's pregnant?" Leo asked Faith.

"Yeah, daddy says that if he had hair it would be gray." Faith said, making Leo smile.

"WHO LEFT DIRTY DISHES IN THE LIVING ROOM WHEN THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT THEM IN THE SINK TO WASH THEM?" April screamed from across the lair.

Leo watched as Mikey and Raph raced by and dove into the dojo.

"Wait, what are we doing? April screams that something's not done right and we instantly run and hide? Why don't we tell the truth and take action for our responsibilities?" Raph asked Mikey.

"Don't be too hard on yourselves." Master Splinter said. This caused Leo to laugh even harder to watch his own sensei hide from April's temper.

"I TRY SO HARD TO MAKE THIS PLACE LOOK SOMEWHAT PRESENTABLE AND EVERYONE MAKES A HUGE MESS AND DOESN'T CLEAN UP AFTER THEMSELVES!" April ranted walking around the lair.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Leo said turning back to Faith.

"No, and now my head hurts." Faith replied.

D.A.2

About a week later Faith, Hope, and Joy were told to rest and be given medicine because they did have all of the illnesses that Donny and April suggested that they had.

April walked downstairs to find Donny, Leo, Raph, and Mikey lying on the couch.

"Come on guys, I need your help with the girls today. I can't take care of three sick girls, run a household, and be pregnant all by myself." April said.

Donny rolled over. "I don' feel well." He said groggily.

"Oh no, no please. I can't do this! Not now! Not now!" April shrieked realizing that they were all sick again. Not only did she have to take care of her own daughters, she had to take care of the guys too. That made seven people to look after.

Just then, April's cousin Amanda came running in. "April! You're not going to believe this! I'm sick! I never get sick! I'm going to die aren't I?" Amanda said dramatically.

Make that eight people to look after.

'Well, at least Master Splinter can help me out a little.' April thought.

Then, she noticed the note:

_April,_

_I am afraid that I can not assist you with taking care of my sons, due to _

_the fact that I am old, and I do not _

_wish to put up with their nonsense._

_I am afraid you are on your own._

_--Master Splinter_

Once April realized that she had just fallen into the fiery depths of Hell or worse, she began to cry that she would never be able to take care of eight people all by herself. Now what is she supposed to do?

D.A.2

So, what'd you think? Hope you liked it, the first chapter was mainly an introduction. The girls will be around more in the next chapter if you review that is! Also I do not own TMNT or that small argument with April and Donny. That came from the episode "The Red Dot" on Seinfeld.


End file.
